Rewritten Destiny: A Charmed Story
by Ayesha Altugle
Summary: If you could bring someone back from the dead, would you? That is the choice the Charmed Ones will have to make when they are offered the ultimate gift. Join the sisters, their family and friends as they go through romance, adventure, drama, fighting evil and just living life. Keywords: Femslash, Piper, Prue, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Alternative Universe, AU NOT DEAD 8/8/16 editing
1. The Angel of Destiny Visits

**Long Author's Note:**

**Alternate story line:** This takes place at the end of season 4 when the Angel of Destiny gives the sisters the chance to become mortals. I am tweaking that idea a little bit. **WILL NOT** follow the same exact time line of the show, but some elements might show up from time to time, such as characters showing up earlier... ect. This will have the magic, fantasy side of things, but be more about the slice of life side of things with the main characters, finding love, keeping relationships going, ect.

**Minor differences:** Paige is a natural redhead in this. There are too many dark haired characters, so I am changing that to add variety. Phoebe will already have her empath powers.

**Warning:** LGBT friendly story. The romances will be different from the show.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed or any of the characters mentioned.

* * *

Paige pushed a red strand of hair out of her eyes, and glanced over at her dark haired half sisters. They were squeezed together into a love-seat in the middle of the Halliwell Manor. The redhead nibbled on her lower lip, wrung her hands together and nervously tapped her foot on the hardwood floor. Her eyes were wide open and she was close to tears.

The Angel of Destiny stood off to the side, looking at the ceiling and gently swaying his body as if he were listening to music nobody else could hear. He glanced over at them as they whispered back and forth, their voices rising and falling rapidly. He sighed, before returning to his act of pretending to mind his business while the sisters discussed the offer he brought for them.

"Sweetie, please think about it!" Phoebe winced as she could feel both her sisters swirling emotions overwhelm her. The newly turned empath put her hands over her temples and tried to massage some of the pounding away. "We can be normal for once." She tried to focus her breathing like she did during meditation, willing herself to control the erratic power. She could not turn it off yet. Her brown shoulder length hair was coming undone around her face; she looked far younger than her twenty-seven years.

"I don't think you fully understand the chance we've been given." Phoebe believed the youngest sister still thought all the witch stuff was mostly fun and games. Paige had not seen as much as her sisters had in her short year as a witch. She did not have to go through the pain of seeing their oldest sister being murdered by a demon. Phoebe knew the redhead would give anything to have known Prue, but she still did not get the full picture. Missing someone you never met before is one thing, but losing someone you grew up with is entirely different.

"No, you can't be serious.. I do understand! Piper, Phoebe . . . Just hear me out, please." Paige looked between them, the tears she had been holding started to trickle down her cheeks.

"Of course I know you've been through a lot, but what will happen to all the innocents if we just give up? With or without our powers, there will still be demons and other sources of evil." She tried to calm down when she saw how truly in pain Phoebe was. They were all getting used to her new powers, getting used to how the middle sister could almost read their minds now. She wiped her eyes and puffed out a breath of air. "I'm sorry." This time her voice and emotions were more controlled.

"I see your point, really we both do, Paige." The psychic reached out and grasped the redhead's hands. "I just can't go through another Cole... Piper gets what I am going through. Remember Jeremy?" She glanced over at the usually calm and collected of the three who up until this point had not said much. Piper did not meet her gaze. Phoebe sighed and looked back at the redhead.

"You do not know how horrible it is to realize the person you thought you loved is really the source of all evil."

"Why did you have to bring him up?" Piper winced at the memory of Jeremy. He was her first serious relationship; her first taste of evil. He was the last person she wanted to think about. She had Leo now; there was no need to dwell on the past.

"I'm just trying to get her to understand. She has not had a lover suddenly turn into an evil creep. She has not seen as many innocents die as we have, and she did not have to go through..."

"Don't bring Prue into this." Piper finally looked up and narrowed her eyes at Phoebe. "Just don't."

Phoebe closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "Can't you see, I don't want to be used for evil again. I'm the weakest link and Evil has always known that. My unborn child, Cole, all of that. I just can't do it again."

She opened her eyes, but avoided looking at them. She was thankful she was the empath and not one of them. If they could feel her emotions, they would know that deep down she was also questioning if they should give up their powers. She could not help but wonder if she was being selfish. There were a lot of innocents who would suffer if they gave up their powers. Could Paige be right?

"We have done so much. We killed the Source of all Evil! Nobody could do that for ages and we did it. We can rest now. I want a normal life." Piper placed a hand on her stomach. "I can't get pregnant doing what we do." The pain that radiated from her almost killed Phoebe, and though Paige was not an empath, she could see just how much their older sister was going through.

Paige knew they all had pain and they had all made sacrifices and would continue to make them. The redhead was at a loss for words. She did not know how to convince them to keep their powers for the greater good. Didn't they realize how much the world needed the Charmed Ones? What would happen when the Underworld appointed a new Source of Evil?

"I know it has been bad, but I think the good we've done far out numbers the bad. The world needs us." Paige looked over at the Angel, who was now looking at them, a thoughtful, understanding look on his aging face.

"Ladies, I do not have forever and your Destiny is tired to others. I need you to decide." He walked toward the sisters and then paused just before he reached them. He glanced over at the fireplace. On the wall above it, hung a photograph of Phoebe, Piper and their late sister Prue.

"Hmm, perhaps..." He seemed to be muttering to himself. "Very well... how about this, is there another gift you desire? It would have to be something quite grand, you did after all fulfill your shared Destiny." His light blue robes billowed around him as if an invisible gust of wind had came from nowhere.

Piper pulled herself out of the loveseat and moved away from her sisters. She paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. At first, Paige and Phoebe were confused by her behavior, but they quickly understood. It dawned on both of them at the same time that the oldest was thinking about Prue.

"Are you really suggesting we can make another deal?" Piper did want a normal life, but the possibility of being able to ask for something else was too tempting. Her heart pounded in her chest at an abnormal rate. "Can you really just give us whatever we want?"

"The three of you defeated the greatest source of evil. You have earned the right of a gift equal to that of your accomplishment. If your wish is within our powers, it shall be granted."

It did not take them a moment to think of the exact same thing. The sister's linked eyes with each other and nodded. Hesitantly, Piper smiled. Her hands started to sweat, and nervous butterflies flew around in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed hard and braced herself, knowing what they asked would mean she would have to sacrifice her dreams of ever having a family with Leo. It hurt her so much to think about, but this wish was something she wanted more than a normal life. She knew Phoebe felt the same.

This was a wish that Paige had had ever since she found out about her legacy and that the Halliwell's were her sisters. Paige looked at them. She felt the sting of tears behind her eyes as she watched Phoebe touch her flat stomach. Piper was doing the same thing, though neither noticed the other. It made the redhead realize they were all about to give up the chance of having a family. The doctors had been confused when they saw how much internal scarring Piper had and said it would be very hard for her to conceive. If the sisters continued to fight, it would be almost impossible to become pregnant and safely carry to full term.

Finally when they had been silent for what felt like hours, Phoebe voiced what they had all been thinking about. Her voice trembled and was barely above a whisper. "Can you bring someone back from the dead?"

"Two people." Piper was shaking just as much as the others, the fear was overwhelming that he would tell them their wish was impossible.

The Angel did not seem surprised by their request. He smiled at them in an almost grandfatherly way; he radiated comfort and the girls were soon soothed. "Two people? It is possible if they are worthy enough to be brought back." He looked up at the ceiling and shut his eyes, deep concentration written all over his features.

"It is difficult bringing the dead back from beyond the grave and rarely ever done. The time-lines have to be altered a great deal, as do memories and mortal, and magical records." He opened his eyes and looked back at the sisters. "The adjusting period for the previous dead can be quite the hardship."

"But it can be done?" Paige twirled a strand of hair absentmindedly between her fingers.

"Yes. There are instances where it can't be done, such as if the dead are in Heaven, we can not interfere in most cases, but then again, not many in Hell would be given a second chance."

He clapped his hands together. "Who is it that you wish to bring back? For who are you willing to give up your normal life for?"

"Without a doubt, one hundred percent, I believe we are all in agreement that we'd give up anything to have our sister Prudence Halliwell back. The same goes for Andy Trudeau, he died protecting us and is like our brother." Piper glanced at her sisters. They both nodded their approval of her words. Paige did not personally know Andy, but she had heard all the stories and knew he was just as important to her sisters as Prue was.

Everyone could not help but wonder what would happen if it turned out they were both in Heaven. They were both good people and died fighting evil, though both were killed by magical means. Andy had been killed by an energy ball and Prue had been hit by Shax's power, later dying from blood loss. The idea that they could be in some sort of Hell scared the sisters.

From the look on the Angel's face, it was clear he had already known the answer. He crossed his arms and looked up. For a moment all was silent and then he glanced back toward them. "I must speak with the others. You will get your answer soon." With that, he vanished out of sight.

Phoebe fell back against the wall and slid down, until she was in a heap on the floor. "Oh God, is it really possible?" Her sisters joined her, pulling her into their arms. They cried and they laughed, thinking about how things would be if their sister and Andy joined them again. Paige had always wondered what Prue was like and now she might get to find out. The idea terrified and excited her at the same time. What if Prue hated her for taking her place?

What would happen to the power of three? Would things change to the power of four? Could that even be possible? Then there was the chance Prue and Andy would not be able to adjust; they could go crazy.

Pulling away from her sisters, Piper started to chew on her lower lip. "Do you think we should really do this?" She looked at Paige and then at Phoebe. "What if they are happy where they are?"

"If they are happy or in Heaven, I do not think the Angel would let them come home anyway." Paige's words were reasonable, and seemed to give Piper comfort. The redhead brushed her shoulder length hair out of her eyes and sighed deeply. "But won't it be wonderful for them to come back? I never imagined I'd get to meet them."

Phoebe smiled. "Prue is the strongest person you'll ever meet and she'd sacrifice herself again in a heartbeat to save someone and as for Andy, he is so brave and faithful. He really is our big brother figure." The brunette smirked.

"Except for Prue. They had... something together." She frowned when she remembered that Prue and Andy never got the chance to work things out in their relationship.

Hopefully they would get the chance soon.

**Thanks for reading. The later chapters are in the process of being edited. Thanks for understanding. Please leave a comment, and I prefer something constructive!**


	2. A Visit From An Old Friend

_**This chapter is in the process of being edited. Comments/critiques on the first chapter would make me very grateful. **_

_**Being edited as of 10/13/2015**_


	3. The Return

_**This chapter is in the process of being edited. Comments/critiques on the first chapter would make me very grateful. **_

_**Being edited as of 10/13/2015**_


	4. Darryl & Victor

_**This chapter is in the process of being edited. Comments/critiques on the first chapter would make me very grateful. **_

_**Being edited as of 10/13/2015**_


	5. Welcome Back

_**This chapter is in the process of being edited. Comments/critiques on the first chapter would make me very grateful. **_

_**Being edited as of 10/13/2015**_


End file.
